Senkojin
Appearance Senkojin is an overall average looking Shinigami. He has black hair, as well as black eyes, and very fair skin. Senkojin wears a traditional Shinigami Shihakusho, along with a sleeveless Captains haori. His Shihakusho is only altered in the fact that he wears chinese shoes over sandals, and he wears combat gloves. His zanpakuto is kept at his lower back, (similar to Soifon). Personality Senkojin is very gentle and kind, despite being the 2nd Division Captain. Outside of duty, he often takes walks throughout the Rukongai, visiting "down-home" types of places, mostly for their good homestyle cooking. Even when on duty, Senkojin is often level-headed, and quiet-tempered, never yelling or snapping at a subordinate. The only time Senkojin is serious, is in the heat of battle. He considers this time to be the moment of absolute focus, no screwing around. History In Development Synopsis In Development Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: Being a Captain of the Gotei 13, Senkojin boasts a high level of Spiritual power. He is able to weaken lesser beings with his exertions. Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to the nature of his Zanpakuto, Senkojin rarely ever uses any sword realted abilities. Therefore, his skill is not very high. Kido Specialist: Senkojin has a high proficiency in the use of Bakudo spells. He is a very good capture artist, and takes pride in his abilities in Binding spells. He can perform high-level Bakudo without incantation. His skills in HAdo are less refined, being low-mid level only. Shunpo Grandmaster: Senkojin's true power lies in his Shunpo ability. He is highly advanced in his use of Shunpo, to the point of breaking the sound barrier with ease. He often employs many stem techniques in his combat. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi '(空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. *'Nise Shashin' (偽写真; False Imagery): A special technque similar to Sonido Gemelos. It allows Senkojin to create afterimage copies of himself, however unlike the other "clone methods" it is not apparent that their is more than one, unless he wishes it to be. *'Onkyō' (音響; Sound): Senkojin uses a very quick and direct Shunpo, that seems at first to head directly for his opponent. At the last minute he side-steps past them, and stops abruptly, causing a sound barrier break near them. This overloads their hearing, and confuses them, but does not kill. *'Chokusetsu Onkyō' (直接音響; Direct Sound): A more direct version of the previous move, Senkojin moves more aerodynamically straight towards his opponent, and stops directly in front of them, causing the same effect as before, but the dforce is more direct, causing internal damage, instead of just stunning. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Senkojin is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Onmitsukidō. He is the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly against many Hollow and Arrancar alike. He is very swift and precise in his attack movements, while possessing a solid defense. Zanpakuto Shugetsu, (剄月,'' Beheading Moon'') takes the form of a Wakizashi that Senkojin keeps behind his back, similar to his Soifon. The hilt light blue in color, with a cream inlay. The guard is in the shape of two crescent moons meeting at the edge, and is pewter in color. The sheath is dark blue. The pommel of the sword has a silver tassal attached to it. Shugetsu is a Melee-type. Shikai: The release command is Benmei de Satsudan, "Cut With Vindication". Once released, Shugetsu taked the form of a Scythe that has a light blue staff, and a silver/pewter blade. The blade is sharp on both edges, and has a smaller version behid the main blade. The weapon is as tall as Senkojin, with a kunai-like blade at the opposite end of the staff. This blade releases itself upon a chain that can be used for projectile attacks, and ensaring enemies. Shikai Special Ability: Shugetsu is used mainly for melee-combat, but possesses three extra abilities that aid in its combat efficiency: *'Getsuga Tensho', (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Shugetsu has access to the Getsuga Tensho, and is its main attaking special ability. The attack absorbs Senkojins Reiatsu, and compresses it to the tip of the scythe blade, releasing it as a concentrated light-blue energy blast in the shape of a crescent. *Unknown *Unknown Trivia